barsoomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ralok
Promotion Because you have so far been a dilligent member of our community (and because my real-life workload has lately been increasing to the point where it has become difficult to properly administrate this wiki), I have made you an Admin. Don't abuse it. -- Gnostic 04:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I promise I wont sir ralok 04:04, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Stub Template Despite the passing of the author in 1950, the stub template is entirely appropriate, given the current quality of many, if not most, of the wiki's current articles. As you had indicated negatively about it previously, I thought it best to discuss it before revising the template and renewing or continuing its use. Auguststorm1945 00:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :I am unsure at this time, the continued marking of pages as a stub i think would be a good idea as there are many derivative works from the Edgar Rice Burroughs universe that could enrich the content of any of these pages. If derivative works are included hte canonical information will be seperated with some sort of devider though without a doubt. I think you can see an early version of whats planned on the sola page ralok 00:39, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::So, modification of the aforementioned template is fine? Auguststorm1945 01:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) yup. ralok 01:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Your recent "housekeeping"... I did not give you adminship so that you could start dismantling my work. Try it again and your priveleges will be revoked. -- Gnostic 02:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :I didnt realize that you cared about those images that much . . . my bad ralok 03:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome Thanks for the welcome aboard. I first heard of Barsoom after having read my father's copy of The Chessmen of Mars some 15 years ago. That being book 5 of the series, I have recently read books 1-4, and will be on the lookout for more. Russ3Z 19:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Keep your eyes open, in my opinion they are all great. And if you have read anything from ERB's pellucidar, venus, tarzan, or moon series feel free to add it. ralok 03:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Should also add I read, as a child, a book called Beyond the Farthest Star. I may still have it somewhere, and if so would you like information from it included, even thought it has no bearing on Barsoom? Russ3Z 16:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :I actually thought about beyond the fartehst star for a long while. And no, I do not feel its content should be added, as tehre is nothing connecting the story to the rest of the burroughs universe (to my knowledge) ralok 17:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hello, I need from you the names of the different portals you would like and also the images you would like to use. I will be building the system over at w:c:godisme so you can see the progress of it there if you ever want to check on it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Like this . . . (i wish those didnt suck so much) the portals names would be "The Moon Maid" "The Martian Tales" "The Venus Series" "Earth and Below" (i think) i would prefer the white area transparent/black but I am to stupid to know how, except maybe making it black, i could probably do that. ralok or would it be tarzan, barsoom, moon maid, and amtor? Dangit why could edgar rice burroughs have been a little more consistant with his series. ralok 04:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) It should look like this I think, but big and on the front page. I am so confused as to why it is transparent now, it has to be the file format . . . why did it save differently this time i didnt do anything different the first set of names i provided for the portals was better. ralok 04:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I can make the backgrounds transparent so Ill start building this.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC) gah those images are terrible, i gotta remake them probably. I have no doubt for some reason that I am going to go through about eighty versions of these images ralok 05:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you can get the images to be a little better and be .png files then they would look a little nicer--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) im working on it right now. ralok 05:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I need a better program for doing this, is this an essential step or can the image be replaced later? Im going to keep working on the images, but I am just wondering? ralok 06:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC)